Hogwarts: a Twistery
by HpDork FreakaZoid
Summary: My friend and I are attending Hogwarts during Teddy Lupin's Era. Due to a potions mishap we are transported back to the Marauder age.
1. Snape's Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: This is written by my BEST EPICLY AMAZING friend Phantom Nini (is her pen name on here) and me. It is a Harry Potter story with a bit of a twist. Sorry about the shortness, but it will get longer. This is our first story together, so yah. Reviews are appreciated! This is my (Annastashia/Preteen/ Tashia) POV. This looks so much longer written out on paper.**

It was a normal day in Professor Amazing's class (as Jew and I refer to him), others call him Professor Snape. Jenni and I, as over achieving fifth years, were trying to concoct a Wolfsbane Potion, or at least I was. I have no clue what Jenni was doing and frankly I don't want to know. I was the youngest of my year and Jenni was always teasing me about it. To her I was the Pre-teen, that name grew on me, now it's as common as my normal name (which really isn't that normal).

~Jenni and I were perfect, straight A students. We were never late for class and were often given higher level assignments. I was a known teacher's pet and "goody good". We were the _only_ students from Tennessee at Hogwarts. We are both whiter than the paper that this was written on with glasses. I am supposedly a "human radio" and Jenni is just a Southpark Jew. (Don't ask.) She has gorgeous pin straight chocolate colored hair and amazingly multi-colored eyes. My hair color changes frequently, but for now it's a fire red.~

The Jew jabbed my elbow painfully. "Hey!" I whined, "You messed me up. I was almost done too! Now I have to restart." Jenni laughed, "Drink this." I looked at her suspiciously and asked what it was. Yet again she laughed, "Just drink it."

"Jenni! You know what Professor Snape says. We are _not_ allowed to drink anything that we make. You don't want us to get in trouble do you? We are not drinking that!"

"Obviously," we both spat at the same time, coldly. That was our favorite line of Alan Rickman from Harry Gotter. We laugh and do our fist, wrist, elbow, shoulder, head thing. We were too busy laughing to realize that Professor Snape had dismissed the class. We always laughed at our pure dorky hysteria.

Professor snuck up behind us, "_What_ are you two doing?" We both jumped in surprise, "nothing." He looked at us suspiciously. "Alright then, carry on," he said walking away, his cape of doom flowing in the breeze.

"But sir!" I shouted, "Did anyone ever tell you that you look a bunch like Alan Rickman?" Jenni joined in, "Yea! You really do sir. You should go on Look-a-like."

He turned around glaring at us, "You disappoint me. I didn't expect you two to watch muggle movies. Especially one's of such fiction. I know that there has never been a bowl of flame or an apple that can make you live forever, especially not a five headed turtle. All a work of fiction…"

We giggled and simultaneously said, "Then how do you know so much about it, besides we weren't talking about Harry Gotter!" Professor Snape turned beat red and shooed us away. We laughed ourselves to the Gryffindor tower to finish our Divination homework. Our best friends Teddy, Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Lily were waiting for us. James was in the corner making out with Luci.

They jumped us when we came in. we all dog piled Hugo until we all were laughing too hard and I politely excused myself to go read. Jenni laughed in my general direction, "There she goes to read… again. The Pre-teen is allergic to fun."

I spun on my heels and yelled, "Excuse me! But I find reading both relaxing and enjoyable! Thank you very much!" With that I stormed up the stone steps, fuming. I don't see why reading is so bad. Gosh! I stomped to my bed and flopped down. I pulled out Harry Gotter and the Quarter Blood Duke. I began my reading at the part where Dubbledorf dies when Teddy comes in.

"Hey," he says sitting on my bed. "Don't bother with the Jew; she's just screwing with you. Reading is both relaxing and enjoyable." I laughed "thanks".

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to the ground. He quickly got next to me and began tickling me. He wouldn't stop. Quickly I grabbed a pillow and started to wallop him with it. He then grabbed a different pillow and began to hit me with it. They both burst open sending feathers flying. Once all the feathers were out we were inches apart. His breath was warm against my face. Although he was two years older, he pulled me closer to him. We stared into each other's eyes and he kissed me. Electric sparks ran through me and we both collapsed on the bed.

Then the door burst open. We shot to our feet to see Professor McGonagall, Jenni, and Lily facing us. Jenni and Lily had looks of shocks on their faces. Professor McGonagall immediately began lecturing. "Teddy Lupin! How would your parents feel? And yours Annastashia?" Somehow I found all of that hilarious and began to laugh hysterically. Teddy shot out of my room in embarrassment but not before kissing me. When McGonagall finished she left. I was stuck with Jenni and Lily; we were all laughing so hard we were crying. Then I bluntly said, "Why am I covered in feathers?" (lol twilight fail)


	2. Weird Crap

**A/N : this is in Phantom Nini's POV aka Jenni (sounds like Ginny) Jen (Gin) J and Jew… Enjoy and sorry this looks much longer on paper….dont worry the chapters get longer as the story progresses!**

* * *

><p>Tashia's blunt observation made Lily and I laugh even harder; Lily squeled and ran to the bathroom. Apparently she laughed so hard she had a little accident..<p>

Once the laugh attack ceased, Tashia and I heard the all call for lunch in the Great Hall, so that was our next destination. When we saw what was for lunch, screams erupted from our mouths for two minutes straight.

"Properly defrosted Pork Chops!" We screeched, while attempting to impersonate Alan Rickman from Harry Gotter.

Snape brushed by us suddenly, giving us a stern look on his face, as if he were disappointed in us; we didn't care.

We sat down and began scarfing down the food that magically replenished itself. All of this was done while dorking it up with Teddy, Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Albus. These five crazy people were awesome, but It always got a little awkward when Teddy and Tashia started the puppy love thing, which was where the conversation was going, I blocked everything out, and the rest of the group did the same.

Twenty dorkifying filled minutes went with the wind at supersonic speed, and Tashia and I separated from out group. Our next class was Herbology.

When stepping inside Greenhouse 3, Pre-teen and I greeted Professor Longbottom and took our usual seats at the long table. As other people strutted in, I remembered my "Wolfsbane" potion. I dug it out from my bag and elbowed Pre-teen.

"Ow!" she jumped, "What was that for?"

I laughed, "You forgot to drink this, so drink it now!"

She looked at me suspiciously. "Since you want me to drink it so badly, drink it with me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."

Before we drank the potion, Professors Fred and George Weasley skipped in with a first year Hufflepuff girl with serious burns on her arms.

"Neville, do you have any herbs for burns?" the gingers asked in unison.

As Professor Longbottom waltz to a cabinet to search for herbs, Tashia and I reenacted our favorite scene from Harry Gotter: Bowl of Flame, when Gred and Feorge drink a potion to make themselves two years younger.

As we did this the two Weasleys looked at us in amazement. "They are just like us!"

We finished our ritual with our arms crossed and drank the potion. The potion tasted of, ironically enough, improperly defrosted pork chops. Tashia and I laughed at the pure irony, but the laughter ceased from my mouth. My stomach was in pure agonizing pain. I suddenly felt like I was being wrapped in a heavy winter cloak and spun around exceedingly fast. I heard Pre-Teen scream, so I knew she had the same feeling that I had.

The spinning feeling never stopped; it kept playing like a broken record until a booming popping sound exploded near me. That's when it stopped and that's when I blacked out.

I had the sensation flowing through my body as if I was falling, free falling at that. I wanted to open my eyes, but at the same time I didn't. I decided to anyway.

I was right; I was falling. I looked up and saw Tashia still conked out, so I gave myself a little air resistance so I could get to her. I elbowed her strongly and she yelped in pain.

She opened her eyes. "What was that for?" she yelled.

"Look down!" I yelled back.

She did, and at the same time, we screamed at the op of our lungs as we awaited our near death.


	3. Yay! Not Death!

**AN: This is shorter than normal, but it looks longer on paper... please do not maul me for my horridly lateness... I will publish part four today just for yall... this is in little Severus Snape's POV... enjoy... **

I quickly shuffled through the open land beside the North Lake. I tried as best as I could to avoid James and the Marauders, but they were hanging out by the trees. James, the golden snitch floating carelessly away, whispers to Sirius and catches the snitch. "Hey, Snivilus! How you… '_Levicorpus_' _HANGING_?"

I flew into the air upside down. My cloak flipped over my head and began sliding down my arms. My sweater did the same. James's face was in pure enjoyment while mine was agonized and tortured. Down below I heard people cheering and James shouted, "Who wants me to take off little Snivilus's trousers?" They cheered louder and louder. The noise was deafening. I believe he would have done it too if we hadn't heard two harmonic yet bloodcurdling screeches. James dropped me almost instantly. SPLASH! Two girls dropped into the North Lake.

We all ran over to it as quickly as possible, cloaks flowing in the wind. The two girls were no younger than thirteen. They landed smack dab in the middle of the lake. No one could possibly get them out without a boat. They lay unconscious, but they were still screaming. Some seventh year yelled for someone to get a teacher. Most went running, except that the professors had already come charging out, for they had also heard the commotion.

Professor Dumbledore shouted, "Silence. What is this fracas?"

We all pointed toward the two screaming girls in the lake. He looked appalled and motioned for me to go and get Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid was the gamekeeper for Hogwarts ever since he got expelled for who knows what. I take off running up the hill toward his hut. Pure adrenaline ran through my veins. I pounded on his door for what felt like forever. I heard Hagrid's muffled groan and his pounding was he walked to the door. "A'ight, a'ight. I'ma comin'. Hold yer horses." Then he flung open the door. "What yer want?" he was not in a good mood.

Exhausted, I heaved out, "Two girls… Lake… Screaming…"

He looked at me oddly, "Well, why didn't you say so?"

Hagrid grabbed my arm and tugged me toward the Lake. We still heard their screams. They somehow were already out when we got there. Off, in the moonlight distance, I saw the giant squid. He was waving them a goodbye it seemed. They, the girls, were writhing on the grassy bay as Madam Perettii, the head nurse, came jetting out of the school. Four different teachers had to use spells to calm the girls, including the Headmaster. Once they were finally board stiff, Madam Perettii carried them away on levitating gurneys. And that was the last time I saw them, well, until they woke up the next week…

**AAN: they get longer as they go, this is just how it started out until we got more ideas... **


	4. All the Lights

**AN: **

**First thing first: Sorry I have not put up a disclaimer; I just realized this… so here you go**

_**Disclaimer- I am not rich, blonde, or amazingly epic enough to make such a this as Harry Potter, so my friend and I just decided to twist her world… **_

**Second: **

_**Dear Flamers: **_

_** I am 13 and my friend in 14. We are definitely not authors no matter how much we may want to be. We also wrote this story in the beginning of this year, so we were not fully developed in our skills. I also warned that this story would be full of random inside jokes that my friend and I have. This story is for my and your corny amusement, but it does get better. Oh, and another thing! I am ALL for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but if you do not have the balls to log in and flame me, then don't do it at all. You have all right to flame me, but don't be too scared to do it on your profile so that you can get a response from me because I would love to know why my (and jenni's) story is "rubbish". So get over your own inflated ego and realize the warning. Get over yourself, and have the balls to actually post your profile name… okay? Okay. Oh and by the way your sentence **_**DOESN'T read. If you want to comment on my story not reading, check your grammar.. **

**Thirdly and finally: **

**To all of those who like the story…. Thank you! I would really appreciate some reviews, I am feeling very saddened and I need a muse. This story gets better as the plot develops and as Jenni and I develop as writers so please don't let these "rubbish" chapters effect you… oh and if you like the story, excuse the rant to Mr. I-Don't-Have-the-Balls-to-Flame-You-With-My-Real-Name…. **

**This is in Jenni's POV and she does something that I have always wanted to do… **

Lights. Bright lights. They shone on my face, blinding me. Even though my eyes remained closed, I felt blind. It was like the lights were calling me to run towards them, but I knew I couldn't _run_ exactly. I'd dislocate my knee!

Also, I heard loud, boisterous voices that asked things like, "are they awake yet?" or they would have cocky comments like, "ha, ha! They're KO'd!" They were all quite annoying. I wanted to punch someone that said crap like that. POW! I think I just did…

"OW! This chick's awake, Madam Perettii! " a boy yelled.

My eyes fluttered open and then widened. A mob of people surrounded my bed. The nurse squeezed through the cluster and told me to drink a greenish liquid.

Apparently, the dude I punched was some weird guy named James Potter; I knew this because three of his cronies were taunting him for screaming like a girl.

I started laughing and that drew everyone's attention, which made me laugh even harder. A scrawny, pale, black-haired boy broke through the crowd. He eyed me with curiosity and said, "I heard your name is Jenni. That guy over there," pointing to a dude next to James, "told me he was one of your best friends, along with Tashia."

I was in pure shock. He made it a point that he knew our names, awake or not. The dude that the little boy pointed to sauntered over with a cocky grin plastered on his smug face. I had to admit it to myself; he was cute—not just cute—I mean _CUTE_! Problem was, he was _sooo _not my type, more like the Pre-Teen's.

"Hey," he greeted smoothly, "Some fall you had into the North Lake. Hope you two are okay." His smile on his face was genuine, not misleading or fake at all.

"I just have three questions: 1) Where am I? 2) Who are all of you people? And 3) How did I end up free falling into the North Lake?" I asked quickly.

"Well, for starters, you're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'll get to question two in a second; question three can only be answered in your memories because you've been here since September first. It's October thirtieth, but you've only been in the hospital wing for about a week.

I had to accept the fact that, apparently, I had been thwarted to some strange version of Hogwarts that I never knew existed. Apparently, Tashia and I were best friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who called themselves (along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew) the Marauders. We were also friends with Xenophilius Lovegood and Lunesta Pille. Many other people were included, but Madam Perettii shooed them all away, for I was forced to rest.

The one thing that caused me to become restless was the fact that I was wearing Slytherin clothes, not Gryffindor. As I pondered the things that buzzed wildly in my head, I glanced at Tashia. She was still KO'd. "Lucky her," I muttered under my breath as I somehow drifted into a deep, hypnotic dream phase.

~Brilliant highlighter colors swirled overhead, making me queasy. Black butterflies fluttered around me, and I was suddenly transported to a soothing meadow. About fifty feet in front of me, a young couple, about eighteen years old each, was kissing and were huddled together. I walked to them, but I was completely oblivious to the two main characters of _Daylight_, Stella Raven and Edwart Bublin.

Their continuous talk of vampy fairies drove me insane. I pulled out my wand. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A flash of green light sped to them, but it bounced off both of them while they were kissing wildly, and it hit me with pure, searing pain. It scorched my body, scarring me for life, but lucky me. It was only a dream.~

**AN: Reviews are loved….even ball-less flamers who I couldn't give a crap for…. **


	5. KerSLAP

**AN: Sorry it seems if I feel off of the face of the earth, I had an online class and now real high school- terrifying and busy.. I have kind of lost my Harry Potter muse so if someone could bring him back I would greatly appreciate it, maybe in the form of a review? Because I have been so horrible I might just give you two tonight… **

**Disclaimer: I am not: British, blonde, nor rich, therefore not the lovely J.K. Rowling… **

**This is dedicated to my lovely running partner and geometry nerd, Asha… 3 **

**Caution full of inside jokes and amazing corniness, oh and I was thirteen when this was written so lay off flamers… my point of Annastashia's point of view and typed to the lovely band Avenged Sevenfold :)**

**Chapter 5: Ker- SLAP! **

I was surrounded by black hooded creatures inching closer and closer to me. All that I could possibly do was jump off of my edge. I cautiously took a single step backwards, it was fight or flight and either way, I would be dead. I take my leap and begin falling into the nothingness. My eyes were greeted with perpetual blackness as I looked down. I flung my arms out for some air resistance to whatever I was coming towards; all that did was make me go quicker. As I land on a cloud, something smacks into me.

My eyelids flutter open and I see Jenni smile at me. "Ow! What was that for?" I whine. "Hey, you hit me first." "I did not!" I laugh hitting her back playfully. She hit me again. We continuously do that, creating an all out slap war. The slaps were not hard enough to hurt, however. Jenni and I hadn't noticed the mob of students surrounding us until some guy stepped in the middle of it to stop us.

"Whoa, whoa. Ladies violence is _not_ the answer! There is enough of James Potter to go around!" he smirks arrogantly.

We both turned, simultaneously, and slapped him, knocking him to the ground. It was pure hilarity to watch the mob's faces change from interest to amusement when we did that. Then, suddenly, a stench infiltrated our nostrils.

"What is that smell?" Jenni asks.

"That smell… a kind of smelly smell, a smelly kind of smell that smells… SMELLY," I began it but we finished together. (Spongebob anyone?) It was pure smelliness.

The mob dwindled into a small crowd as a tall skinny woman in an old fashioned nurse outfit bustled into wherever Jenni and I were. She shooed away everyone who wasn't our "best friend". Apparently we had seven "best" friends, but I couldn't remember anyone. Jenni, however, knew everybody's name.

I look at them oddly; James Potter was in that group of seven. How could he be _my _friend? I giggle to myself, "Excuse me, but who are you? And, where are we?" I said it with an odd, but perfect British accent, no trace of southern or northern in it.

Then, this very attractive, okay really HOT, wavy haired guy walked to the front. He gestured to the people, "Lunesta, Jenni, Xenophilius, James, Remus, and Peter. I am Sirius, and Annastashia, I am your father..." Jenni jabs him playfully, "Sirius! Are you kidding me?" Sirius laughed and told me that, even though he wasn't my father, they were my best friends. A small cough was heard from the other side of the room, "what about me?" Sirius' head looks back and he laughs, "Oh yea, and little Severus... Jenni's "boy friend", or so he fantasizes about."

I look at everyone oddly, they were all smiling like maniacs. "Okay, I get who we are, now where are we, meaning Jenni and I?" Jenni rose to speak. "Well, we are in some twisted form of Hogwarts, which you and I have apparently been going to since September but I can only remember since I woke up. What about you?" I nod and add, "What happened to our other Hogwarts with- Jenni? Why are you in Slytherin garb? Are you not in Gryffindor anymore? Am I in Slytherin too?" I rapidly ask while trying to check which robes I had on. Sadly, I was still in the hospital pyjamas.

Jenni shrugs and shakes her head at my questions. We were separated, for what felt like the first time since we met when I was 7 and she was 8. I wondered what house I was in and she answers my mental question, "Gryffindor. You are still in Gryffindor." Then a lady that looked like our old _HISTORY_ of Magic teacher, Mrs. Chicks, comes running through the wing screaming, "The twins are finally separated! Finally SEPERATED!"

Madam Perettii comes bustling in with some Gryffindor robes and shoves them at me, "Here you go Ms. Blesi. You all have a class to be at in twenty minutes, Sirius will show you how to get there Ms. Blesi, and Severus will to you Ms. Bishop," she spat. She shooed everyone away and magically brought up clothing curtain for me to change behind. Quickly I did so, marveling at the perfectly fitting robes. I slipped out from behind the curtain in my skirt/sweater/robe ensemble. Sirius, Jenni, Severus were there to greet me. Jenni and I automatically linked arms and the boys grabbed our remaining hand. Sirius, mine and Severus had Jenni's. We walked together until we reached a "T" in the hallway. Jenni had to go one way and I the other. The boys pulled us apart, our arms unlinking pitifully. She and I shared a sad eye talking glance and went our separate ways…

**AN: Sorry about the wait again, but thanks to the lovely Asha to forcing me to write this chapter. And to the amazing Jewipher who just played me the amazingness on the piano! I am currently really happy because of Jewipher, Austin B., my SADD club, and Avenged Sevenfold! Now that this chapter is more than 1000 words I can leave! **


	6. The Difference Between Fantasy& Reality

**AN: I am really sorry about the long wait. This is the next chapter in the story as done by Jenni's POV. This is for Asha because she is amazing and like the only person who has reviewed… :'( I would appreciate a review, please? More reviews I get, the more incentive I have to type the next chapter **

With Severus Snape by my side, I felt _**INVISIBLE**_... aw, who am I kidding? I felt terrible! Severus was the kind of guy who stalked you and always knew where you were. And what can be freakier? Well, I'll tell you! HE. WAS. IN. ALL. OF. MY. FREAKING. CLASSES. Worst of all, I mean, don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with him but… he just freaks the crap of out of me.

I told the Pre-Teen about this at lunch two months after he woke up. "Yeah… he _is_ really creepy."

Tashia giggled. "Aw!" She looked around as if she was looking for someone. "Where are you?" she asked no one in particular.

I tilted my head sideways, somewhat like a confused puppy, "who?"

She grinned wildly and said nonchalantly, "No one…" she stood up and paced the floor impatiently. When I tried to stand up to leave, she shoved me back down, "NO! I want you to meet some-" she paused, "Hey! Over here!"

Trying to search for someone calling her, a girl with glasses, wavy hair, and Hufflepuff attire skipped over to the area. She pivoted her head to search and instantly found Annastashia. Skipping over with a smile on her face, "Hey, Annastashia!" she said with delight.

"Hey, Lin! Lin, this is Jen; Jen this is Lin!" Tashia chirped. She then whispered in my ear, "Doesn't she look familiar?"

Other than being in my potions class, she didn't look all that famil—wait. Just then my eyes widened, and a light bulb blew up in my head. "Back in Tennessee!" was the only thing that I had to say.

Tashia nodded, "Yep! So anyway…Let's dork it up!"

Everything was dorkin', especially after our clique sauntered over, all chuckling about tormenting poor, creepy Severus Snape. Apparently, they had switched his potion with ordinary water, so when he heated it, nothing happened (the potion was supposed to bubble over and then set off like a firework)

After ten minutes of epic dorkiness, everyone except me, Remus, Tashia, and Sirius were left at the table. Remus and Sirius whispered to each other, and just so thing wouldn't look any more awkward than they already did, Pre-Teen and I whispered as well.

"What do you think they are whispering about?" Tashia wondered.

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Not five seconds later, Remus stood up. "Hey Jenni? Come over here for a second. I need to ask you about our Astronomy homework."

I followed him out of the Great Hall doors and behind the nearest statue.

"Well, this is an odd place to ask about our Astronomy homework," I commented sarcastically.

Remus scoffed, "I do need to ask you a question though."

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Well, do you think that… um…"

"Yeah?" I prodded.

"Well… that, um…" Remus hesitated.

"Once again, 'Yeah?'" I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"That, um… well… do you think that-"

A loud bell sounded, signaling our cue to go to our next class

Remus sighed. "Never mind…"

I giggle and skipped to my belongings in the Great Hall and then to my History of Magic class where Tashia looked bubblier than ever. I sat next to her and my facial expression of, "What are you so happy about?" spoke for me.

"I've got a boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know," I said.

"Remus told you?"

"What? How is that possible? Remus doesn't know Teddy! (hahahaha)" I replied.

The look on Annastashia's face was shocking and priceless. Her eyes were bugged out like a pug'sshe clasped her agape mouth. "I forgot about… all about…"

"Teddy," I supplied for her.


	7. What to do?

**AN: I haven't updated in while, I noticed that very few people were reading this story, kind of bummed me out. A lot has been happening to the Jew and me since this story began, we are sophomores now, and much better writers (I think). I am going to stay true to this story and write it how it was written though. Enjoy. This is in Annastashia's POV. **

"Oh no, oh no," I mumbled repeatedly under my breath.My usual History of Magic skills were completely out the window. I had more important things to think about. Apparently Mr. Vincent thought differently because he assigned me detention for eight that evening. Soon after that he dismissed the class, but being too immersed in my thoughts I didn't notice. Someone shook my shoulder and I released from my zoned out state. Stupidly I looked up and around to find out who had done it. It was, by the looks of him, a first year.

"Professor Slughorn wishes to see you in his office Miss," he squeaked out. I nodded and began a trance like journey to the passage before the dungeons that lead to Slughorn's office. I ran into two suits of armor and tripped over a tiny house elf on the way. When I finally arrived, three other older students were there. Slowly, I walked through the door. Slughorn's eyes brightened, and he began to smile wildly the moment he saw me.

"Hello! Hello, finally we can begin. First, we must have out introductions," he said. "I wanted to form the 'Slug Club' individually this year to create more of an effect when we _officially_ meet for our Christmas dinner." I was quite confounded by that random statement. I swore he said that we were doing introductions first, but I must be mistaken.

Slughorn clapped his meaty hands, "Well now everyone! Sit, sit. I hope everybody likes _pork chops_ and macaroni!" We all sat down at the table that was set for five. I was slightly amazed that I had "slept" through all of my afternoon classes. Professor began nagging on and on about the first boy's uncle's granddad's cousin's nephew, or something of that relation. Boy number two then coughed out, "Um, sir. Excuse me. We never properly introduced ourselves. I don't even know that little girl's name and I highly doubt she knows mine."

Slughorn laughed, "Well no! I guess we didn't. Well boys, this is Annastashia, an odd name for and odd girl. She can produce the most incredible Felix Felicis, more commonly known as liquid luck. Her friend, whom you will meet at tomorrow's dinner, can do the same. Annastashia," he said speaking to me now, "these are the veteran 'Slug Club' members: Chase McLaggan, Dimitri VanGuro, and Morin Locke. They will tell you all that about the Club." He stopped speaking for a moment to check his watch, "Merlin's pants! Look at the time! It is time for you four to leave now. Sorry for the short of notice meeting but I _must_ be at Rosemerta's by 8:30. See you all Monday, tah tah!"

I had recognized Chase and Morin from the Gryffindor and Slytherin Quidditch teams, but Dimitri, he was a mystery to me. McLaggan tried to talk to me on the way back to the common rooms, but I really don't like new people so I ducked my chin to my chest and darted out of that corridor. I almost had gotten to the common rooms before I collided with someone/thing. "Sorry," I mumbled under my breath as I tried to scurry away. He or she grabbed me by the crook of my elbow and flung me around, flinging my books everywhere. I tried to pull out my wand, but they apparently had theirs out faster as I immediately was flung high into the ceiling by my ankle. Then whomever it was flung me back and forth in the air. Suddenly, I crashed to the floor, catching a glimpse of his as black dots swam in my eyes. My attacker was Lional Crabbe. I heard him mutter "Petrificus Totalus" before everything went still. He crouched down to my face and spat, "If anyone hears of this you and all of your little friends will regret it."

It wasn't until late the next morning that somebody found me. Luckily, he was one of my best friends; unluckily he was also one of Sirius's. He was, of course, non-other than Messr. Moony. Remus Lupin. He froze when he saw me lying there, then promptly ran for someone, my guess would go to a teacher. Well, he _did_ get a teacher (if that thing even qualifies as a teacher). He delightfully nabbed our Divination thing. He absolutely freaked when he saw me. He began throwing random spices and whatnot, saying that I was doomed to hell, that I was cursed, etc. Remus got Trelawney to calm down, pick up my stuff, and carry me to the hospital wing. Madame Perretti poured a foul drink down my throat that made me very tired. I soon dozed off. I slept very restlessly for I was in incredible amounts of pain. I guess that was the potion's way of unpetrifying me.

I was awakened sometime later by the light snore of whomever was dozing next to me. My head pounded as I rolled it over to see who it was. Sirius! I looked down to see our fingers centimeters apart, as if they had been previously connected. I sighed in awe, and Sirius woke up. He smiled sleepily and said a small hello. I smiled and told him that he looked like a puppy dog. He laughed, "You don't know the half of it. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts... what time is it?" I softly asked.

It's just before defense," he replied. "Anything else wrong?"

"Oh no! What am I going to do? I missed my classes! And detention! Oh no!" I tried to jump out of the bed, but I instantly crumbled. Sirius helped me back onto the bed as my head spins. I felt as if I was about to vomit. Sirius looked at me cautiously before sitting back in his chair.

"Don't worry, our teachers will give us the work once you are well again," he assured me.

"Are you sure… wait, what do you mean us? You skipped your classes for me? You are the best Sirius! But, anyway, are you sure? I mean I could leave now, I'll just be a bit dizzy.." I said.

"No, you will not leave now. Nor will I. You will get better before you begin classes again, ok?" he commanded authoritatively. I nod yes and he bends down to kiss my cheek. James, Remus, and Jen burst through the door at that time. Her face was _pure_…shock.

Part 7 ¾ James's POV

The first few weeks that the girls were gone were _pure_ agony. Lily was fearful of sleeping in her own dorm room alone, so she slept in one of the common room chairs. Hugo missed Jenni intensely, we all knew he had a crush on her, especially when his boggart was her saying no to a date with him. Teddy would pace the common room, looking up when the frame opened, always to be disappointed. Rose, Albus, and I were all terribly upset also, but not as much as those three. We were all questioned intensely about their whereabouts, but not one of us knew. Teddy was a wreck, you couldn't say anything to him affiliated with Annastashia or he would burst.

After about two months of grief, I was getting tired of it. One day, Teddy was so depressed that _I_ blew up. "Teddy! Give her up! She is either lone gone and has forgotten about you, or dead. Get over her. I mean you can have about any girl that you want, and they fling themselves at you shamelessly! Get. It. Through. Your. Head. She's DEAD. Either get a new girl or focus on your N.E.W.T.S, but I will not stand to watch you sit here like a depressed lump!" I huffed out. Suddenly his wand was out and I was blasted against the stone wall. Lily screamed out for me, but everybody else scolded me for being so "heartless". Well, everybody except for Hugo. He was bawling. Teddy stormed out of the tower, stream rolling off of his head.

Old Professor McGonagall rushed up to the common room as soon as she heard the noise and demanded to know why Lily and Hugo were sobbing, and also what was the cause of the commotion. Rose immediately spouted off everything with precise detail. McGonagall glared at me and went running off to find Teddy. In accompaniment to being reprimanded the old hag gave me a detention! The nerve!

Apparently what I had said stuck with Teddy because not two weeks later I caught him snogging Luci in one of the old Quidditch closets. My Luci. They were really getting into it as I saw that Luci's shirt was half unbuttoned. I stormed into the closet, yanking Luci out. "Look Teddy, I'm all happy you are over Annastashia, but with Luci? My. Luci. Must you really be with her? Well, you can have the skank. I don't want her now. Enjoy." That is all I really remember of that day because soon after that happened I blacked out.


End file.
